The One Who Got Away
by jngan1
Summary: Someone from Harvey's past makes a presence back to New York. Mike gets jealous and devises a plan to find out everything he can about this someone.
1. Chapter 1

Mike took one last gulp of his Red Bull before closing the purple file in a victorious manner. He couldn't wait to show Harvey what he'd found - a loophole he uncovered in an otherwise messy yet expertly covered up contract was no match for his brain. And for a publishing company, the several run-on sentences and oddly placed ampersands he found should put the editor to shame. Stupid modern authors.

He made himself a coffee before heading toward Harvey's office, sipping it slowly as the hot liquid burned satisfyingly down his throat.

Harvey's office was in sight when he saw Harvey replacing his fancy cufflinks with what looked like even fancier ones. He noted the way Harvey's posture was - elegant, of course, and also slightly fuming with nervous… tension? He was on speaker with someone from the way his hands were gesturing. Harvey glanced at his watch and nodded, eventually getting up and straightening his tie and a million other multitasking things while remaining in full conversation, not once distracted by Mike's presence toward him and Donna. Mike couldn't help but be curious at this development.

He was about to enter Harvey's office when Donna said sweetly, " Uh uh uh Mike, he's busy. Give it to me."

"Why is Harvey extra spiffy tonight? Wait, let me guess. Hot date?" Mike asked sarcastically as he approached Donna, handing her the Leeson files he worked all afternoon for. "And yeah, you're welcome.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Donna replied, "And he wanted these files hours ago. You're welcome."

Usually Harvey would be riding him for work even if it was a minute late. Mike felt out of place that Harvey had forgotten. No, Harvey doesn't forget anything. He just chooses not to say or acknowledge it until he does. But still, the very fact that he's seemingly distracted leaves a number of things to the imagination.

"She's that hot huh." Mike said, making an observation at Harvey and looking at him through the glass window.

"I'd like to say Charles is pretty hot." Donna quipped nonchalantly, clicking soundly on her keyboard.

"Char-, what?" Mike asked, shocked. "Harvey's...Harv...he's...he's.."

Donna narrowed her eyes on him before conjuring some witful remark worth saying but Mike interrupted her. "So he's into dudes? You met him already?" Mike asked conspiratorially, leaning into her desk.

"Look, rookie, his love life is mine and his business only. And for the record, Charles was the one who got away."

"The one that got away" Mike repeated, thoughtful. "I thought Harvey didn't do relationships."

"With Charles he did" Donna replied.

"Why did he show up all of a sudden? What does he want with Harvey now?"

"God Mike, do I have to tell you everything? They dated during Harvey's time in law school and for sometime after that when he was at the DA's office. They ended their relationship when Charles was offered a teaching position at Stanford. Now he's here as a visiting professor at Columbia. Naturally, it makes sense to meet."

Mike looked dumbfounded. Harvey. Of all people, Harvey. He knew that Harvey liked good looking women but he was pretty ambiguous most of the time when there weren't clients around. He'd thought maybe Harvey was bi, but then almost always Harvey's actions proved that he was anything but. Miss America, really? And Charles is a professor? That just. He couldn't even fathom the aspect of Harvey ever being attracted to anyone in academia although he wouldn't put it past him. Harvey did admire intellectual qualities.

Mike's train of thought was interrupted by Harvey coming out of his office.

"Ray will be here in 7 minutes" Donna said. Harvey nodded and waved goodbye. Mike followed him to the elevators.

"Harvey, you won't believe what I found on the -"

"I'll look at it in the morning" Harvey interrupted.

"Are you serious? I spent hours on it."

Harvey made eye contact with Mike. "When I said i wanted it 3 hours ago, I expected it from you three and a half hours ago. Not right now when I have somewhere to be."

"But you weren't even going to look at it"

"I would have three and a half hours ago."

The elevator ride was weird and long. He wanted to ask Harvey about Charles but he didn't want to. He didn't want to offend Harvey but he was curious as hell. He decided on a whim that he better be front about it and say it. Honesty is really the best policy.

"So, you're gay." Mike blurted. He quickly regretted it as soon as it came out. What he wanted to know and how he wanted to say it was supposed to be different. _Fucking brain_. He cursed his brain and mentally made a note to bang his head against the wall when he got home. Then hang himself.

"You have something gays?" Harvey asked.

Again with his ambiguity.

"Yes, i mean… NO." Mike said, not looking at Harvey and instantly regretting his answer again.

Harvey looked at Mike suspiciously and smirked.

"What I meant to say is that you're going out with….an ex and Donna said…."

"What's your point?" Harvey asked, unperturbed.

By now they were outside on the street waiting and Mike wished the ground would just swallow him whole. This conversation went from weird to fucking awkward in just 30 seconds and he thought he knew Harvey quite well. They've been working together for 3 years now. Turns out he knew absolutely nothing about him. What the hell?

"I just thought if you were…it's cool, but I thought you'd tell me. Not that you would have to tell me specifically, just that maybe you're seeing… someone. Maybe differentiate the sexes a bit." Mike said nervously, stammering on each word like it slapped him in the face. "I always tell you about stuff."

"You mean your high school drama? You have too much time on your hands" Harvey said, looking at his watch for the twentieth time.

At that moment, Ray's car pulled up and Harvey straightened up.

"Those briefs better be flawless tomorrow" Harvey warned as he entered the town car, "Otherwise I'm firing you."

"You always say that" Mike said to no particular person as he watched the car speed away, long since gone. It was beginning to get chilly.

Mike's realization of the moment was the fact that Harvey neither acknowledged being gay nor denied it. He somehow made it about Mike even though that obviously was not the intention. The events of the day were insignificant leading up to this point. News like this is like a climatic volcano of epic proportions. Granted, Mike was always interested in Harvey but it was more of a deep crush than an act-on-it and get fired type. Harvey was his mentor, a trusted confidante and friend although right now it seems like none of those. Pathetic.

When Mike got back to his apartment, it was half past nine and he couldn't stop thinking about Harvey. He popped open a beer and took a swig. Harvey was always on his mind in some way but rarely on the forefront and never in an obsessive type of way. He knew that he needed to rid himself of this crush, or infatuation, or whatever the hell it was. Perhaps now is the time to do it. There is a typical male solution - get over a crush by finding a new one. Or what the hell. High school drama, Mike scoffed. It didn't seem far off. In fact, it was beginning to seem like it with the way his thoughts were going and calling whatever thing between him and Harvey a crush. He paled at the thought that Harvey was having an intimate conversation with _whatshisface_ and having hot sweaty sex later during the interim of a movie back at Harvey's condo.

Or maybe it's time to win Harvey for himself. No, the guy is a professor. At Stanford. Probably tenured and takes sabbaticals and studies art history on his time off and Mike's a fake lawyer with no degree and no trade skills other than the one time drug dealing. He probably breeds French bulldogs in his lab. Law professor maybe? In the sciences? A law teaching scientist. It couldn't be too far off.

But what the hell is he doing here as a visiting professor? He must know Harvey's here but what made him want to come back now? Mike could have easily convinced himself that Columbia wanted him to teach for a semester because of his expertise in law and science but it seems as if they broke up a long time ago. And from his experience, people don't just come back.

With his inhibition lowered, that's when Mike's hazy mind decided on the one thing that made absolute sense at the moment. He was going to find out everything he can about this sleezy Charles guy. He may not have the sources that Harvey has to investigate people but he was certainly thrifty and knew ways to find things and Charles is no doubt going to be found. Mike will come up with a plan, prepped with procedures and other important things to get started. Mike popped open his fourth beer and sat back on his couch thoughtfully.

Operation-Find-Out-Everything-About-Charles will proceed in full swing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike's plan of action may not be sophisticated but it was practical - Run into Charles somehow, most likely when he was getting his morning coffee or on campus at Columbia (he'd have to scour the university website for lecture times.) There wasn't much else he could do aside from (not stalking) casually running into him at a planned out thought of Harvey cozying up with someone made Mike's thoughts turned from morose to territorial. He certainly wanted Harvey to be happy but he couldn't exactly place these feelings that were pestering him.

So when Harvey was looking over the briefs from the night before, Mike is, as usual, across from him discussing the case in great depth, except he had a lot more on his mind than the stupid publishing house case. If there's one thing Mike's good at, it is multitasking. While it was deeply satisfying to point out each fact and weakness in the case and with them practically finishing each other's sentences, his curiosity from the night before was burning a hole through his chest and he couldn't help but notice the way Harvey's shirt collar is slightly higher than usual and there were faint hand marks on the sleeve of his arms.

Harvey gulped down what looked like the last remnants of his morning coffee. _Kafka_. That definitely wasn't Harvey's usual coffee.

"How's the coffee?" Mike asked, during a pause of their conversation regarding the case. It definitely had to be Charles' picking. Kafka looked too fancy with the hippie font lettering and the all natural post consumer recycled fiber paper cup. Harvey only likes his from Raul's down the block and he'd been a loyal patron for over a decade.

"This?" Harvey replied, pointing to his cup. "I've had worse." He continued typing away on his laptop.

"Oh, I vaguely remember Rachel wanting to try this. Where is it at?" Mike lied, hoping he sounded convincing enough. He silently thanked Rachel for her cooperativeness.

"Just on the other side of the park" Harvey answered, still engrossed in whatever the hell he was typing on the screen.

"Right, cool. So uh, how was your hot date?" Mike asked casually.

Harvey looked up at Mike. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Oh come on, Harvey! That's not fair. Yesterday was different, I can tell. So… what'd you guys do? Ate foie gras while gazing at each other in some pretentious French restaurant?" Mike teased. His hand reflexively curled into a ball at the mere thought.

Harvey gave Mike an incredulous look and instead answered, "We had reservations to Torrisi but decided to go back to my condo to catch up. We cooked. Duck. And if you must know, it was prepared in a light wine sauce with a matching pinot."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you got reservations there and not gone. It's like a month out. You could have gave them to -"

"Donna? She enjoyed it very much I'm sure" Harvey answered, "And what the hell do you know about Torrisi anyway?"

"Trevor got us reservations there once when I.. uh -" Mike stammered when he saw Harvey and the humorless look on his face at the mention of his oldest friend. "Look, nevermind, just sayin'.."

Mike had obviously mumbled too long because Harvey continued, "The owner is my client. That's how I got us reservations."

* * *

It was late afternoon on Friday when Mike decided that he should take a much needed lunch break from rewriting the terms and conditions for one of their less urgent clients. He didn't understand why they couldn't write their own T&A's - it didn't need to be filled with legal jargon or lengthy bullshit their customers couldn't understand. Apparently start-up's in Manhattan have a lot of money and too much time to waste. After ordering his hot dog, Mike found a vacant bench and began eating while perusing the website of Columbia University's faculty and visiting professors directory. There were quite a few a for the Spring session including two Charles'. Mike carefully read each of their biographies and decided there was no way Harvey was dating a 65 year old Charles Thompson teaching at the Columbia Law School. Harvey didn't seem the type to have daddy issues but you never know right? He carefully took another bite of his lunch and continued reading and... there it was. Charles Egan. Visiting professor from Stanford University - a distinguished Dante scholar slated to join Columbia University for the Spring Semester as a full time Dante and Italian Studies specialist. He is part of Stanford's Alliance Program to bring together creative research in the field of Languages and Humanities.

Mike didn't realize he was holding his breath the entire time until his mind became fuzzy and lightheaded. With his curiosity peaked, he continued reading Charles' CV. Graduated from Harvard's PHD program in Italian Studies from the department of Romantic Languages and Literatures, he taught at Stanford for seven years in the Modern and Medieval Languages Department focusing on Dante and Italian Studies.

He was the lead researcher amongst the small group of Dante scholars and tenured during his tenth year at Stanford eventually becoming the youngest Dantist in his department. Mike blanched at the achievements Charles Egan had. It definitely was Harvey to date the best of the best in their field. Mike was about to close the browser on his phone before he decided to open the PDF of Charles' syllabus. There, his office hours and contact info were right on top. Good. The course that he's teaching this semester is an undergraduate course on Dante's Vita Nova to Compartive Literature in contemporary Italy. _Course will be focused on the 14th Century reception of the Italian poet Guido Vavalcanti in examining how Dante, and Boccaccio and how their works compare to contemporary Italian Literature._

Okay, well, at least he found his office hours and email, right?

Mike put his phone back in his jacket pocket and proceeded to go back upstairs. He was left wondering how Harvey and Charles had time to see other, let alone date with the amount of focus they both had on their studies.

Oh well. At least Harvey was interested in men. That had to count for something.

* * *

A/N: I am not a Dante expert. Any and all flaws are my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was especially grateful when he found out that Charles was also teaching an undergraduate course of the same subject on Saturday mornings. He was infinitely more grateful knowing the course would be held in an auditorium instead of a classroom so he could remain somewhat anonymous because Dante was not a subject many students would objectively choose to take. There were probably several prerequisite courses to take before this one and Mike had a sinking feeling that someone might seek him out as not one of them. How many students actually study that seriously? But he let that thought slip when he thought about how much this would satisfy his irrational curiosity. The class started at 8AM so Mike was on the main campus by 7:30. He looked for Charles in the directory but saw that he wasn't listed. Since he was a visiting professor, it was likely he wouldn't be in it. He already knew that subconsciously was but it was mere habit to look beforehand.

The campus was big but it wasn't too intimidating. He'd ran around here a handful of times growing up. Hell, at one point he even wanted to come here. He felt a bit guilty knowing that he was going to do something rash and sneaky - Harvey would most certainly not approve of his behavior. He wasn't proud of this - It drove him mad to see Harvey invested in this guy and he'd never seen Harvey with anyone for more than a minute.

Mike was definitely not looking forward to seeing Charles or rather, Professor Egan. He rolled his eyes.

It was a beautiful morning. The bite of air was enough for Mike to pull his scarf closer to his body. The sun was partially out, and considering how many layers he wore to look calm and casual and student-like, he was still thankful for the coffee being sold at the cafe near campus. Not bad considering it was only $1.75.

He dumped his cup and waited in front of the auditorium and was surprised by how many students were actually enrolled in the course. Each body started trickling in and before Mike could count to twenty, he walked in and took a seat on the middle left hand side of the auditorium.

Oh my god, Mike breathed. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Of all the things he'd done in his life, this wasn't terrible but it was one for the books. Who does this? he asked himself, and shook his head. Apparently Mike Ross did.

Mike looked around and didn't see any sign of Professor Egan - just a young and somewhat timid looking TA seated near the podium. He'd imagined Harvey as a student, wide eyed and naive, arm around him, strolling along Harvard Square. Ugh. But to be fair, Charles would've been young and naive as well. Double ugh. After another few minutes and more students rushing in, Mike heard the door close.

His head turned toward the sound and there was Egan. Professor Charles Egan, right in front of him, standing at the podium and taking notes out of his leather satchel. Mike immediately focused on the figure who probably made all those marks on Harvey's wrist. Mike's image of Egan was creepily accurate. This man was handsome - strong, but silent, a resilient type of handsome. A bit like Harvey, but with softer features, elegant nose. He wore a suit - something out of what looked to be from a period film - dark, and well tailored. Mike stared at the Professor making his way to the podium and imagined what he would sound like. The professor looked down at the papers on the stand, eyes downward but flicked up every few seconds. He was counting the roster. Charles spoke and Mike could barely make out what he said - his voice dripped with a sound that was drizzled with honey, his timbre hypnotic and smooth, like a high quality Scotch. He caught a hint of Irish in his accent but it was softened somewhat like Charles had grown up somewhere else and adapted here. Mike stored that thought in one compartment of his mind for later analyzing.

Perhaps he can understand why Harvey loved (loves?) him. Charles cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Class, welcome. We should get started right away. My name is Professor Egan and as you know I am a visiting professor from Stanford. Please treat me as you would your regular adjuncts," he smirked. Mike rolled his eyes at this guy's arrogance. It was such a contrast to his features.

"Our focus this semester is the thirty one poems from Vita Nuova and its meanings in relation to Dante's Beatrice and God. We will analyze the structure of the poems and the patterns and how Dante was after Beatrice's death. The lady at the window in which he was drawn to," Charles said, and continued, "Any questions so far?" He took a look around the room and continued speaking. "Comparatively, we can discuss the similarities in his religion. Courtly love seemed to offer an unrefined way to virtue. Yet Catholics, orthodox Catholics, suspected that any love which had its object a woman would be unfaithful to God. Dante refused to separate Beatrice and God. He spoke of her as someone function like God. Can anyone here contrast why he thought this way?"

Mike cursed himself for researching the subject and reading about it because started speaking before his mind told him otherwise.

"The Vita Nuova began during Dante's childhood at the age of nine. His first glimpse of Beatrice was when she was eight and he didn't see her again until nine years later. I think Dante's always felt that Beatrice was beyond his reach even though he's always loved her. She marries and dies a few years later and in which her death causes an infatuation much like religious devotion would" Mike shrugged, "During his reflection in dolce stil nuovo, the memory of his love for Beatrice haunts him and consoles him at the same time…I think his vulnerability of her shows several sides of his humanity, religious or not, because it shows the complexity of existence, and devotion, and… love."

"Very good. Mr..?"

"Uh, Sorkin. Mike Sorkin."

"Thank you, Mr. Sorkin. That was a good observation. Do you think his observation as a child at the age of nine hindered his view of Beatrice? Of God?", the Professor asked.

"The pattern of the canzoni in Vita Nuova changes. It's mild in the first section, very naive, gets stronger in the second section and finally, aggressive in the third section but still sensitive. It would revert back to a child's tone in canzone one, four, and then two and four…so yea, I actually likely think it hindered him deeply..."

The entire room was looking at Mike now, watching him intently until he came to a rambling stop.

Interestingly enough, Mike felt a sudden awkwardness under the weight of Professor Egan's gaze. He loved the study of the law, the policies and procedures and can possibly see how Harvey was tranced by this man. This man is smart, observant and to say the least, very elegant.

"Thank you, Mr. Sorkin. That was a lovely observation," he said, and cleared his throat. The professor began extrapolating on Mike's answer and had the class at a very engaging and somewhat intimidating discussion. Mike half listened but mostly stared at the Professor and imagining Harvey with him.

Mike snapped out of his thoughts as the students started packing their things and leaving. He took his messenger bag from under the seat and out of the corner of his eye he saw Harvey walking into the auditorium. _FUCK_. He immediately ducked but took a quick glance up. Luckily Harvey didn't see him, otherwise he'd probably have a heart attack. He looked content and casual with jeans and a nice olive henley, buttoned slightly leaving a gap of skin on the very top. Mike's rarely seen Harvey out of the office, and even rarer is him in casual clothing. Part of him felt a sting of jealousy and sadly it was jealousy that could not be justified. Not by a long run, and certainly incomparable to Egan. Harvey looked happy- his smile didn't falter at the sight of the professor. It looked almost like seeing old friends come together after a long while. The familiarity of a person doesn't change when they're away- it only heightens and he knew that from experience. He'd thought Harvey looked at him like that once or twice but it was mostly after a couple of beers and after a long day at the office.

Mike left through the backside of the auditorium following a string of wandering students. He suddenly felt a chill run through his spine, and though he went this far to "meet" Charles, he kind of wished he hated him but instead he felt the opposite. Charles had a warm charm about him - his accent, expertise and whatever else it was. It went a long way. He felt even farther from Harvey's league, not that he was ever in the same league, but it felt even more far reaching than ever. He's made shitty decisions in his life, more often than not, and grew up on the sketchy side of Brooklyn. Not that it really matters, because many successful people go from rags to riches in New York. It's the land of opportunity, as his grandfather always said. He used to laugh at snoots like Charles but now he wished he could have that life - a life where he'd endure the pains of his profession honestly. Where he wouldn't have to second guess himself in front of others or Harvey knowing that he's really smart but didn't quite achieve what the others did through studying and simultaneously having to defend Mike every time there's a crisis involving him. It was unfair, really. Harvey giving him the life he's always wanted and didn't deserve and Mike never being good enough for him. It speaks for itself.

He decided that he was going to see his grandmother and not be upset over this revelation but to be honest, it hurt. A lot. After all, he already knew that Harvey wouldn't think twice about him, not in that way. It was pointless. Milk hadn't been spilt and Harvey was oblivious to his feelings for him. It certainly came out more now that Mike knew he was interested in men but that didn't change anything. He's still Mike Ross - fake lawyer and all.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slow build but I promise it'll get better!


End file.
